Kagome's Travels: Part 2
by LadyYunalesca26
Summary: Kagome's journey continues from her time in Shin Mazoku and this time she is with the Akatsuki. A criminal organization charged with protecting and assisting Kagome as she continues her destiny.
1. Chapter 1

_Last time_

_No, I am definitely not in Yuri's world nor am I in my mother's home. Just great now where am I. All I see is sand, sand, and more sand. __**Kagome why do you look as though you are an eight year old?**__ What? _

**Chapter 1**

Kagome was completely puzzled. Why on earth she resembled an eight year old was beyond her and why they were stranded in some desert was also beyond her and right now she just wanted a bath. It was at this time that she decided to let everyone know where she was via her bracelet, unaware that see had an audience.

"Hey everyone just thought I would let you know I am in a desert somewhere as an eight year old" Needless to say there were chuckles, "Why, Lady Kagome you make quite a cute eight year old" stated Miroku with a gleam in his eyes. "Miroku, so help me don't start" Sango chided. "How are you going to find out where you are" Shippo stated. "You are in Suna" said a stranger and Kagome turned around and found herself being watched by 12 pairs of eyes. "Hey who are they" shouted Inuyasha. You have to remember that all of her friends and family are there in holographic form. "Inuyasha, control your temper. This situation is odd enough as it is" Kagome said with a glare. Inuyasha not knowing that the command still worked through dimensions decided to continue to put his two cents in. "Kagome, you are always getting yourself into trouble and I always had to bail you out" "Inuyasha, SIT, SIT, SIT. I would like to see you in this predicament. I believe you would not handle it half as well as I am" By this time Inuyasha was in a crater, with everyone showing their amusement.

"How does the pretty girl do that" asked one of the strangers. "It is a talent that I have and will gladly use it should the need arise" Kagome stated while pinching the bridge of her nose. "Who are you people by the way?" It was the hyper one with the mask that decided to do the honors of introducing everyone.

"I am Tobi, and I am a good boy, so I will introduce the pretty girl to everyone" He then proceeded to introduce everyone. The Inuyasha group each had their own thoughts on the matter, but Sesshomaru's was by far the most accurate. "Imouto you have once again found yourself in the company of strange ones. You have a knack for meeting weird people" "Well, excuse me it is not like I found them I just appeared here and then they showed up" "You attract too much attention. Just be careful" _Weren't we here first_ Pein had been thinking to himself.

-_Flashback: Moments before Kagome's arrival_-

Deidara: Art is a bang.

Sasori: No it isn't, it is puppetry.

Tobi: I like your art Deidara-sempai.

Deidara: Nobody asked you.

Pein: Will you all just be quiet. It is your fault Deidara that we have to find a new location for our base because you decided to blow it up.

Deidara: Art is a bang.

The rest of the group was just shaking their heads. Itachi was indifferent to the whole thing he just wanted to get moving. Konan was busy making origami, Kisame was swinging his sword back and forth for the hell of it and while doing that hit Hidan in the face.

WHAT THE FUCK MAN. WHY DID YOU HIT ME? I SHALL SACRIFICE YOU TO JASHIN. Hidan then proceeded to chase Kisame around in circles. _This just isn't my day_ thought Kisame. _I am not paying for any medical treatment. Serves them right _thought Kakuzu. Eventually, everyone was arguing with each other when a bright light appeared. Everyone thinking it was an enemy ninja jumped back. In the lights place, stood Kagome with Koro and Mizuki.

"Where did she come from" "Did the cat just talk" "Is that a flying teddy bear" were the various thoughts going on throughout their minds. When they watched the young girl start talking they thought she was crazy until holographic figures appear. _Those look like demons she must join our group_ thought Pein.

_-End Flashback-_

At this time two bright lights appeared and it was our favorite goddesses, Amaretsu and Midiriko.

"Holy shit it is Jashin-sama's sister Amaretsu" Hidan stated. "You know you have a very bad mouth Hidan-san" stated Kagome. "I wasn't talking to you chibi" At that comment Kagome had remembered she resembled an eight year old and with her eyes narrowed she turned to Ama-chan and Midi-san. She cleared her throat "would the two of you care to tell me why I resemble an eight year old. Come on speak up Ama-chan, Midi-san" They both grimaced and everyone minus her family was once again astonished at how this girl addressed them. "You can't fucking greet them like that. Show some respect wench" At that moment both Ama-chan and Midi-san sighed _He shouldn't have said that._ The rest of her family was shaking their heads they knew what was coming and they didn't feel sorry for him at all.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME" yelled Kagome.

"YOU HEARD ME" sneered Hidan.

"You will regret that" Kagome stated and by this time her eyes were taking on a pink hue and the rest of the Akatsuki were backing up due the aura that she was giving. Hidan oblivious to her rising aura continued to egg her on and when she turned around his eyes widened. "Oh great she's a fucking priestess" Kagome then proceeded to use a purification whip that burnt on contact. "Will you cut it out already" Hidan pleaded while trying to continuously dodge. Tobi was studying Kagome with keen eyes. _She will be mine_.

"That is enough you two" Ama-chan cleared her throat. "There is much to speak of" Kagome and Hidan stomped over to the rest of the group. "Keep up chibi" "If you don't keep your mouth shut I will seal it shut" Kagome glared. The rest of her family was observing this with amusement. Only Toga and Sesshomaru seemed to be aware of Tobi and the aura he was giving off. They would have to have a word with him later. Nobody can have Kagome without their consent, which was Inuyokai law.

"So why are the pretty goddesses here" asked Tobi. "We are here to explain Kagome's presence and appearance" stated Midi-san. Amaretsu and Midiriko then proceeded to show pertinent events in Kagome's life that they needed to know. They were shown the original final battle with Naraku and the latest one. "That has to suck man. Chasing him throughout different places" Kisame said. "You have no idea" mumbled Kagome "That still doesn't explain why I am eight and not twenty. I don't feel like going through puberty again" complained Kagome. "You are eight because you need to learn the ways of a ninja. It is easier to do in child form and this form conceals your presence to your enemy. Yes he is most definitely here" Midiriko responded. "Yes he has gathered an army of nine generals and they are biding their time but not for long" Ama-chan continued. "Nine generals? Who are they?" Kagome questioned tilting her head. "They are demons or as this world refers to them tailed beasts" Midiriko finished. "Tailed beasts?" Kagome asked. It was then that Pein decided to explain how the Akatsuki captured all nine beasts and how they had been stolen.

"Our group went around collecting them and extracting them from their human hosts. We did not believe that they should be used as weapons. Once they were extracted we released their human hosts back to their villages and proceeded with our plan to contain them in a statue. We were to harness their power and use it against those who would disrupt the peace. World peace was our goal. Before we could do that though, the essences of the tailed beasts were stolen. Then our base got blown up by Deidara and now here we are."

"Wow Kagome, you really do find the people that are not normal in societal views" Sango said. "Don't start. I now have nine more enemies instead of one. That is to be expected, considering how he works. You know just one time I would like it to be easy. Just once" Kagome continued to ramble. Her family at this time decided it was a good time to let Kagome get on with her destiny and left. Toga and Sesshomaru still had to have words with Tobi. Tobi at this time was moving towards them and trying to poke them. "They are here, but not here" Tobi stated. It was at this time that Toga stated "We know your aura is darker than you might portray. I can guarantee you that Kagome does as well. Heed my words shinobi, should you hurt her in any way we will find our way there" Toga then left. Sesshomaru seeing his confused aura elaborated, "This one's father and I are giving you permission to pursue the miko. However, should she be hurt it is on your head. We can both sense your power and know that you can protect her. Fail and you die" With that he to left. _So I have the families permission. Nice to know. Now I just have to convince her. Although, I should wait until she is her right height. For now I will just be her friend. _

"Watch over her and train her" Ama-chan stated. "Oh I forgot to mention the reason why she is so casual with us. She too is a goddess. The Goddess of Time and the Shikon no Miko. Don't piss her off" Midiriko concluded and with that the two disappeared. The whole group was looking at her, "What it isn't like I go about using my goddess powers left and right" Kagome said innocently. _Oh just fucking great. Now I have to watch what I say around her _thought Hidan. "Why does the pretty little goddess spend her time on the earthly realm" Tobi asked. Kagome replied "I am not a traditional goddess. So where do we go"

"We are heading to our new base. It is a three day journey through the desert to the Land of Rain" Pein said. "So we best get moving" With that everyone was on their way. _Why do I find myself in these situations? And what is with the dark aura around Tobi, it isn't evil just dark. Why the heck am I drawn to his aura?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was day two in the desert and Kagome was at her breaking point. "That's it, isn't there a faster way to go. The heat is very agitating and since I am in an eight year old body my feet don't want to move" complained Kagome. "Tobi will carry the pretty little goddess" Tobi then proceeded to scoop her up in his arms. _He's holding me and I feel calm. Why am I feeling calm about this? _Kagome's mind was racing. "Don't drop her, un" Deidara said. "I won't drop the pretty goddess" Tobi retorted. _No way I will drop her. I have her and I am not letting her go. _ "Deidara make a bird. She is right we can get their faster that way" Pein commanded.

"I don't have enough clay to make a big enough bird, UN" retorted Deidara.

"Maybe you shouldn't have blown up our last base. Just make a bird with what you have" Pein continued. A bird made out of clay was created. It was only big enough for about half the group. Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu, and Kakuzu got on the bird. Kagome was amazed, "That is amazing, a giant clay bird" Deidara of course blushed "It was nothing." "How the fuck are the rest of us going to fly there?" Hidan blared out. "Leave that to me" Kagome stated. "Koro, Mizuki, Saya, ReiYuki transform" The two crystals from her gauntlets flared to life and there stood a giant phoenix and a giant ice bird. **Lady Kagome you summoned us**. "Yes we need a ride" She then turned to the group who were looking at her creatures with fascination. Koro and Mizuki had more than tripled in size. "Tobi and I will ride Saya. Itachi can ride Koro. Kisame can ride ReiYuki and Hidan you can ride Mizuki" Itachi smirked at Hidan. _She's making him ride the teddy bear with wings._ "WHY THE FUCK AM I RIDING A GIANT TEDDY BEAR WITH WINGS? Hidan yelled out. "Can you make a fire or ice barrier" Hidan shook his head. "That's why. I can make a fire barrier and ice barrier. Kisame can make an ice barrier. Don't ask how I know these things. It will take too long" "Why can't I ride the giant cat?" "Because Mizuki suits you, just get on" Kagome replied while looking away with amusement.

Everyone was on their way. Kagome was feeling very tired with all the happenings and was doing her very best to keep the fire shield up so Tobi wouldn't get burned. Tobi noticed she was tired and then whispered to her, "I have my own fire shield, you can sleep if you want" Under normal circumstances she would have refused the offer and continued providing the shield herself, but Kagome found Tobi's aura to be extremely calming and soon found herself asleep. Tobi noticed that Kagome didn't particularly need a shield since she was immune to the flames. Tobi was all the more fascinated with her and wanted to know all her secrets.

Soon after, they reached their base and Kagome had awoken in Tobi's arms some time back. _He held me while I slept. That's nice. Oh, no I am acting like a school girl with a crush. This is bad, I have to stay focused. _Kagome's mind continued and she was brought out of her musings when Tobi exclaimed excitedly, "We're here, Tobi is a good boy. He will show you your room and he will train with you" "We need to test her first Tobi" Itachi said with narrowed eyes. Itachi knew Madara was up to something he just didn't know what.

"HEY I'M STILL UP HERE" shouted Hidan. "Then jump down. You can jump down can you not" exclaimed Kagome. By that time everyone was waiting to go into their new base. "ReiYuki, Saya return" Both ReiYuki and Saya returned to Kagome's gauntlets in crystal form. Koro and Mizuki resumed their smaller forms and everyone proceeded to go inside. Tobi was zooming about like Shippo on sugar, showing Kagome where everything was. "We are heading to the dojo to determine what you are capable of" Pein instructed. As they headed to the dojo they all noticed a rather large mirror that wasn't there before. "Tobi wants to know why there is a mirror that wasn't there before" Kagome then explained what it was and said that it would only be activated once she completed what she had to do here in this world.

They were all in the dojo, when Kagome said "I believe we should do this outside, I do not wish for the dojo to be destroyed" "Very well we will go to the outside training grounds"

When they reached the training grounds there were two people waiting there. "Orochimaru, Kabuto you have returned?" exclaimed Pein. "Leader-sama we lost the trail that we were following" "It matters not we have a new mission. To protect, train, and assist Kagome with her endeavor" "Who is Kagome?" asked Kabuto. "That would be me" exclaimed Kagome at the prospect of more friends. "She's eight" stated Orochimaru. "Am not, I only look like I am eight. I am really twenty. It's a long story" said Kagome while sighing. Konan then took the time to tell the two Kagome's story. _It's a good thing other people are telling my story. I was getting rather tired of repeating myself _thought Kagome.

When the story telling was done Kabuto exclaimed, "So we are to test her correct" with that statement he lunged forward hoping to catch her off guard. Kagome at the time had lost interest in hearing her story again so she decided to head over to the small patch of flowers unnoticed by anyone. However, in her place she left a shikigami version of herself, no one noticed her wander off. Meanwhile, Kagome had looked up when she saw that Kabuto character heading for her shikigami. _Do they not know that is not the real me._ _At least this will be interesting._ Kabuto sliced through her and a cut piece of paper appeared. "When did she have time do to that and what is that?" Sasori said. "I did it half way through Konan's retelling of my story and it is a shikigami" replied Kagome as she continued making her flower wreath; all the while everyone looked at her. "What, I got bored and decided to pick some flowers" said Kagome. _She is going to get herself killed with that kind of attitude. She doesn't sense Zetsu and Orochimaru sneaking up behind her _Madara thought. Itachi's thinking was along the same lines. _She has a lot to learn._

However, unbeknownst to all watching, she was indeed well aware of a sneak attack. At the precise moment that Orochimaru reached her she leapt out of the way. "You are going to have to do better than that" Kagome said as she placed the flower wreath on Hidan's head. "I don't want any fucking flowers. I am a guy for Christ's sake. I will sacrifice you to Jashin" and with that it was on. It was Zetsu, Kabuto, Hidan, and Orochimaru versus Kagome. _She is in over her head_ Sasori smirked to himself.

The battle was on. Kabuto went towards her with incredible speed. _He's not bad but aniki and tou-san are much faster._ Kagome was standing with one hand behind her back ready to catch Kabuto and toss him. At the same time Zetsu was about to come up from the ground beneath her. _This is perfect. They won't know what hit them_. Kagome caught Kabuto fist at an incredible speed, "You're going to have to do better than that. My aniki and tou-san are much faster than you" and with that she leapt up in the air at the precise moment that Zetsu popped his head up and slammed Kabuto toward him. Both Zetsu and Kabuto had to react quickly to avoid collision. _**She is fast.**__ Yes she is._ The spectators were impressed. "You do know that I have to work about three times as hard because I am not currently in my normal size" huffed out Kagome. Kagome could sense Orochimaru coming and she spun in the air and released a fire vortex, which caused Orochimaru to change course and rethink his actions. By this time Kisame thought to even the odds since Kabuto was out. He was about ready to strike when Kagome grabbed her sword charm and blocked his sword with hers. "Where the hell did that come from" "Guess I forgot to mention that each of these charms save one is a weapon that I can use" said Kagome while leaping out of the way and unleashing a lightning attack "LIGHTNING BOLT" This works perfectly since Kisame is a water user. Kisame is now fried. _I fried the fish_ thought Kagome with a glint in eyes.

By this time the rest had joined in. "You know under normal circumstances this wouldn't be fair all twelve of you against me" stated Kagome while dodging bombs and origami shurikens. This was going on for hours. Even Madara couldn't really catch her. "You know what I don't really feel like hurting any of you. I believe I will end this now and just dodge" with that Kagome called forth a fire and ice vortex. It sent both burning and freezing sensations to all those that were present" "That's enough" commanded Pein. "Why are you holding back" Itachi asked. "If I were to truly go all out you would all be dead. There is an easier way for you to see what I am capable of" with that the scenery changed and they witnessed her training sessions with the demons. "As you can see I trained with demons and the only two I have yet to beat are aniki and tou-san" When the picture came back to the training grounds Pein then decided that Kagome should read all the scrolls containing ninja knowledge and how to do jutsus.

It had been three weeks of reading and another month of mastering necessary jutsus. She didn't need fire or ice jutsus due to the bond between Saya and ReiYuki. The only thing she had left to do was to perfect wind and earth elements, as well as learning a summoning jutsu. Through this time she had learned of Madara and he became her sparring partner. He was really the only one who could keep up and needless to say she would always remind him that she is still in an eight year old body and her twenty year old body is much more deadly. It was after on such sparring session that they were both sitting there when she got that feeling that something was wrong, but she didn't want to alarm anybody, she decided she would investigate later. Right now she was enjoying sitting against a tree with Madara. Madara had yet to tell her his feelings; he wanted to wait until she was in her right size. Itachi was watching them from another tree as he always did, he had found out that Madara had a thing for her and he took it upon himself to look after her as a brother would. Many of the Akatsuki viewed her as a sibling, except Madara. Kagome was quite content with her newly found family in this world.

"You seem troubled" stated Madara. "I am not really troubled. I am just remembering that once my task is finished I will have to go and look for his other souls in other places and I won't be back for a while" she sighed out. _I forgot she has to leave this world. I wonder if she would take me with her_. "When you leave can I go with you. " At that statement Kagome looked at him, truly looked at him and then she saw it. He was her soul mate, which was why she was drawn to him the way she was. "I don't see why not" she replied. Itachi smirked from his position. _So he really does love her. He better not hurt her._

It was a few days later when nobody could find Kagome. "Tobi wants to know where his pretty little goddess is" "Did he just call her his" was what everybody was thinking. At that point everyone turned to Tobi/Madara with looks that said "if you harm her we will kill you" Needless to say that he got the picture. It was at this time that Zetsu poked his head in **The little girl is in the forest meditating.** Tobi went to go find her.

-With Kagome-

"I hope no one get worried, but I just can't help shake the feeling that something in this forest needs my help" She had wandered for into the forest and picked a secluded spot to close her eyes and meditate. While Kagome was meditating, Zetsu had come upon her and was watching her. _**She is unaware of her surroundings. **__No she isn't she has a barrier up._ Shortly after he got bored and left to find something better to do. Kagome was waiting for Zetsu to leave so she could pursue the energy signature that she had felt. Kagome had not traveled far when she came upon on altar. After closer inspection she heard a voice. _Free me and I shall share my power_. It was then that Kagome noticed a crystal, so just like she had with ReiYuki she freed him and there in the crystals place was an earth bird. _**I am Katashi and I will create a bond with you. **_He then proceeded to bite her hand and the earth symbol showed up next to the ice symbol (she can use water and ice). Kagome then went to head back to the base, but when she turned around she came face to face with Chinatsu. Kagome immediately got into a defensive position. "I see you have arrived. However, I cannot let you defeat my master" and with that Chinatsu attacked. Kagome leapt out of the way and headed toward the base with Chinatsu following close behind.

Meanwhile back at the base, Madara was on the outskirts of the forest and the rest in tow when they had felt the foreign presence. "Who the hell is that and it seems that Kagome is on the move. Actually she is headed straight for us" and at that statement Kagome had flipped out of the forest and put up a barrier. Unknown to Kagome she was back to her regular size and power, so the barrier was extremely powerful. "You're not chibi anymore" stated Sasori. "Yeah, un what happened and who is that" stated Deidara. "That is Chinatsu and she is one of Naraku's creations. Apparently she doesn't like the fact that I am here" stated Kagome while taking a personal inventory. At that moment Chinatsu launched an attack only to be purified by the barrier. "Well, that was anticlimactic" stated Kisame. "I am thinking that I need to finish my training. I don't think that it will be too much longer.

So continue with her training they did. They all met her new friend Katashi and she mastered the earth element. It was time for her to learn a summoning jutsu and low and behold who did she get but none other than Ryuukossei. She really had to laugh at her luck. The day she had summoned him she was sporting a taijiya outfit that had been fitted with a crescent moon showing that she was a member of that house. (No one knows at the time that Kagome does in fact have a true Inuyokai form. It happened after a blood bond with Toga, but they will). "What pitiful human has the audacity to summon me?" roared Ryuukossei. Know if Kagome was in her eight year old body, she might have been a tad intimidated. _The fates must be laughing right now. Seriously, my summon is a being that I helped destroy with Inuyasha. Maybe if I assert authority it will be alright; although, considering whom I am this could get bad._

"This Kagome, Shikon no Miko, Goddess of Time and Princess of the Western Lands has the audacity to summon you Ryuukossei" stated Kagome with an air of pride and power.

"YOU, You are the one who destroyed me in the first place" roared Ryuukossei "You have the smell of the Inuyokai in your veins. Why?" At this point, back in the Western Lands Toga had sensed Kagome's slight distress and he went to personally investigate by using the large mirror and ended up in the world where Kagome was. At once he sensed Ryuukossei and went to investigate.

"She has been adopted by the House of the West" stated a voice that everyone turned to.

"Tou-san what are you doing here" Kagome exclaimed with surprise. "I sensed your distress and came to investigate. Ryuukossei you are her summon after all I suggest you heed her wishes" Toga stated.

"You had best prepare yourself Toga, I have yet to forgive you" roared Ryuukossei as he charged. Soon it was a battle between a very large dragon and a very large Inuyokai. All the while Kagome was getting extremely agitated to the point where the crescent charm was glowing. Sesshomaru felt the call of the charm and was immediately at her side. "Imouto what has you in an uproar" by this time everyone looked at Kagome and could see her power rolling off her in waves. "Tou-san butted in and now instead of one demon I have two to deal with" Kagome seethed out. "This Sesshomaru will handle our father you will take the dragon." With that said they both took to their true forms. "What the fuck, Kagome just turned into a giant dog" shouted Hidan. Everyone just rolled their eyes at him. They could all feel the demonic power long before she showed her demonic form.

Sesshomaru had it easy all he had to do was simply remind his father that this was Kagome's fight and that she had to get Ryuukossei to submit on her own if he was to be her summon. Toga seeing the truth in this reverted to his humanoid form. "She had better win or she is going to have a very long training session when she returns" stated Toga. Everyone sweat dropped at this statement. _Now I know why she can handle ninja training. Our training was nothing compared to this. _By this time Kagome had Ryuukossei by the neck. _**You will submit to me.**__I will do no such thing. __**You will if you know what is best for you. You are already beat**_. _Very well I yield. _He knew he was beat he had lost a lot of blood. Kagome reverted back to her humanoid form and everyone minus Toga and Sesshomaru were in awe. Kagome then proceeded to heal her summon. _**Why are you healing me?**_"That is just who I am and what I do" replied Kagome. She then dismissed him and turned to her aniki and tou-san and said "Will you be going back now" "Yes, you have plenty of help already" Toga said and with that they vanished. She looked at everyone and said, "I'm going to sleep now" and the proceeded to collapse. Madara caught her before she hit the floor and whisked her off to her room. Everyone shared a knowing look. Kagome was Madara's and Madara was Kagome's and nothing would stand in the way of that.

Madara reached her room and laid her down. _I will tell you tomorrow Kagome of my intentions but for now sleep. _He then laid down next to her and she turned into him and they both went to sleep in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 (slight fluffiness, I won't be doing full on lemons)**

It was the early morning when Kagome had awoken; the sun had yet to rise. Kagome went to look at her surroundings but found that she couldn't precisely move and then noticed that she was encased in a very shirtless Madara's arms. Kagome's face immediately flushed as she tried to think of a way out of her predicament. As she tried to move and wriggle out of his arms she couldn't help but become entranced by his chest and ever so slightly ran her hand down his chest completely oblivious to the fact that Madara was very much awake and very much enjoying this. He let her continue until she placed a single kiss on his chest and that is when he decided to take control. Kagome very rapidly found herself beneath a very lustful Madara. "You should be careful what you do little goddess. You might not like the results." At this time Kagome could feel him and knew what she had done and decided at that moment she would play with him. She looked him right in the eyes that were filled with lust and love, "Maybe I did know the results" At that statement his eyes widened, "Don't tease me little goddess. I have watched you too long" She quickly informed him that she wasn't teasing. He then captured her lips and until the sun rose they were together. (USE YOUR IMAGINATION). Needless to say that once they were truly ready to start the day, they were mated.

The mating had a unique effect on Madara. He became immune to poison and gained the ability to do the acid whip. There were things that Kagome couldn't teach him so she as Toga to come and teach him the things that she didn't know. It took Madara one whole year to master his demonic side.

It was the day that Toga was to return to the Feudal Era, "Remember my warning, treat her well and you shall live" and with that he was gone. Madara then went in search of Kagome. Meanwhile, Kagome was gathering intelligence at various different locations keeping a keen ear open for word of Naraku beginning his assault on humanity. She had just arrived at a secluded village that was hidden by a barrier, but Kagome being who she was would not allow a barrier to hinder her. So she casually entered the village only to be surrounded by a variety of different masked ninjas. "State your purpose and how did you get passed the barrier" "I am Kagome and I am traveling from place to place looking for my enemy and his minions." "You will have to come with us" the masked ninjas proceeded to take her to a meeting room of some sorts. In this meeting room Kagome noticed that there seemed to be a group of esteemed leaders with their bodyguards. "Who are you and why are you here?" Kagome shook her head, "You know, I just told them, I don't see why I need to repeat myself" At that moment there was a ninja that had a kunai pressed to her neck, "It would do well for you to cooperate" "You will stand down and release her" stated a voice. Everyone in the room turned to the voice, "Ama-chan, Midi-san you're here too" stated Kagome completely un-phased by the kunai still at her throat. "Is this the young woman that you told us about?" stated one of the leaders. "Yes Tsunade, it is, that is Kagome and now that she is her we can now tell you her story" They then proceeded with the story of Kagome.

_You would think that they would get sick and tired of telling my story._ Kagome went and decided to sit in a chair and twiddle her thumbs. By the time the story was finished, they were all staring at her. _If I had a dollar for every time someone stared at me_. "You work with the Akatsuki and they aren't trying to kill you" stated Naruto "Did you pay attention to their story? They had a goal of world peace although, they were going about it the wrong way, simply call it divine punishment" stated Kagome.

At this time Midiriko noticed that Kagome was by herself, "Kagome, where are your bodyguards" "Madara's training with tou-san, he should actually be finished, it was only to last a year. Hidan and Kakuzu were assigned to accompany me but they were too slow and the rest are out gathering information on strange occurrences that could be Naraku's doing" was Kagome's reply. "How can they guard you if they don't have a body to guard?" questioned Amaretsu giving Kagome a look that clearly stated "be nice." At that precise moment two Anbu came in with Hidan and Kakuzu. "Hokage- Sama we caught these two by the gate" Kagome then exclaimed while looking at Hidan and Kakuzu, "Oh, you made it. I am so glad. I thought I lost you" "You only fucking wish you could get rid of us" was Hidan snarky reply. "Enough with the profanities, it's bad for your mental capabilities. There is a whole amount of different words that can be used. Here" with that Kagome handed him a thesaurus and everyone was silently amused. "So, what is the plan?" Tsunade asked of Kagome. "Well I would like to know why is everyone here and not in their perspective villages?" Tsunade than began to tell her of the tailed-beasts take-over of the villages and of Danzo's betrayal. "Kyubbi is a general?" asked Kagome with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, I thought you knew that the tailed beasts were the generals?" "Yes I did I just didn't know their names. We should probably liberate Konoha first and then Suna. I happen to personally know Kyubbi and Shukaku, I could possibly get them back on our side making it easier" replied Kagome.

They stayed in the village for one month and by that time all the Akatsuki members were there. Itachi had been welcomed back to Konoha contingent upon him aiding in the destruction of Naraku. Madara was just happy to be near Kagome again. It was a long hard year for him to be away from her presence and he was currently basking in her presence.

It was time for them to begin their liberation of Konoha and they were exiting the village when Kagome felt two demonic forces heading towards them. She recognized the two immediately and knew what they wanted. "Garra, Naruto get over here and prepare to defend yourselves" They were slightly confused and Kagome put up a barrier around the rest of the ninjas and told them not to interfere. "They must prove their strength on their own" They weren't taking it well. Naruto and Garra fought Shukaku and Kyubbi until they both shrunk to chibi size. "What in the world just happened?" shouted Naruto. "Yes, what was that all about?" Kakashi asked. "Kyubbi and Shukaku wanted to be by their previous containers. However, in order for a bond to form in the demonic sense they needed to prove their strength. Demons will not stand for weak partners. So from now on they are your partners and will protect you should the need arise" stated Kagome. "Baa-chan it is so good to see you again" squealed Kyubbi in his chibi form. "It is always an honor Lady Kagome, you are looking as lovely as ever" stated Shukaku while taking a humanoid form and went to kiss her hand. "Don't even think about it Shu-kun. You spent way too much time with Miroku" stated Kagome. "Why did Kyubbi just call you Baa-chan?" asked Naruto. "Kyubbi is my adopted son's son" replied Kagome. "However, now is not the time to reminisce, we must continue to Konoha to relieve Danzo of his reign" Everyone continued on their way.

They were just outside the gates when the rest of the tailed beasts arrived and asked Kagome to send them back to the Feudal Era for they wanted nothing to do with the vile hanyou. Kagome gladly opened a gate to the Feudal Era and they went through the portal. "At least I don't have to fight nine generals anymore" stated a happy Kagome. They went and proceeded to liberate Konoha from Danzo's rule.

"Who approaches the gates" stated a lesser lizard yokai. "We do" was Kagome's only reply before purifying him with a single touch. They proceeded to go through the village taking out enemy ninja and demons. The lesser demons fled the village and the Hokage, Team 7, and Kagome went to the tower. "Danzo you have been beat and you surrender" stated Tsunade. However, Kagome could sense something wrong and quickly went in front of the Hokage as a tentacle shot towards her. It was purified instantly. "Naraku I should have known you were behind this" spat out Kagome. Naraku just laughed darkly and leapt out the window to the roof where Kagome followed. By this time the Akatsuki was there and could feel the evil emanating from him. "Still sending out puppets to do your dirty work" seethed Kagome. "Ku ku ku, Kagome. Don't you like my games. Without me you would have nothing to do" laughed Naraku. "Without you I would have a life" retorted Kagome. Naraku's eyes narrowed and he shot forward. Kagome was ready to defend herself, but Madara feeling this overwhelming need to protect Kagome leapt in front of her. Kagome tilted her head _Well, I guess it's romantic that he wants to protect me. I suppose I shall let him_. Kagome watched as Naraku and Madara battled. It wasn't long before Madara had disposed of his puppet and then went to stand by Kagome. "You know that really wasn't necessary" stated Kagome. "I know I wanted to" was his only reply. They then proceeded to the Hokage's office. "Where will you go now?" "Easy, follow his taint. He has left quite a trail" stated Kagome. Just as she was about to leave a giant mirror appeared in the Hokage's office. "What in the world is that" Tsunade shouted "I need a drink" Kagome then explained what the mirror was. At that time Pein announced through their communication mirrors that he had interesting information that pertained to the happenings in Suna. Kagome then stated, "To the base" and with that she went through the mirror as did all the necessary party members. "Mirror travel, so much quicker" said Kagome while skipping down to her room. "She's in a good mood" Kisame stated. "Yeah, un, what did you do" Deidara said while looking at Madara. "I did nothing of the sort" stated and embarrassed Madara as he took off after her. The rest of the group just shook their heads and went to lead Garra and his siblings to Pein.

Pein had informed Garra that a version of Garra was currently ruling Suna and claiming to be him. Garra narrowed his eyes as he thought, "I must return and protect my people. As Kazekage it is my duty" stated Garra. "Then we will go with you" stated Kagome as she appeared out of nowhere. "How long will it take to get there from here?" asked Kagome. "A week on foot, two days if we fly" stated Madara as he entered and put his arms around Kagome. "Well, then who is coming and are we flying?" asked Temari. "We will fly and I believe Kagome and Madara will assist you" stated Pein. It was in that moment that Kagome had a feeling that this was going to be the last time that she would see them besides Madara. "We should leave in the morning. For now it is dinnertime" said Kagome as she went to the kitchen. Madara knew something was up and went to go find out. "What are hiding?" he asked her. "Absolutely nothing" she replied. "Why are you cooking everyone's favorite dish?" he continued. She then stopped what she was doing and said in almost a whisper, "I believe it is time to say goodbye to the others. I have a feeling we won't be coming back for quite some time" she was almost on the verge of crying but Madara was there embracing her. "It will be alright, koi, we knew that we would have to leave eventually, and it isn't like we can't come back someday" he said while kissing her forehead. She then looked up at him and kissed him deeper. "You're right" she then nuzzled her head into his chest and they stood for a few moments. "Hey, un, are we going to like eat today?" Deidara asked while staring at them. Kagome then looked up and saw the rest of the Akatsuki there staring at the two and with a blush on her face said" Yeah, I will bring it out now. Just go sit down" Madara couldn't help but let out a chuckle and she narrowed her eyes at him "You knew they were there" she accused. "At least you are no longer sad" was his retort as he too went to the dining area. It was an amusing dinner that night and they stayed up pretty late, all except those that would be leaving in the morning. Garra and his siblings were given a room for the night and Madara and Kagome went to their room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was early the next morning when Kagome and Madara had awoken. "I guess we should get going" stated Kagome as she kissed him on the cheek. Before she could turn around Madara went and kissed her deeply in order to reassure her that everything was going to be okay. "Come on koi, let's go" They both went downstairs where Garra, Temari, and Kankuro were all waiting to leave. The rest of the Akatsuki members came down and said their goodbyes, "Don't fucking die, you got that chibi" Hidan said with a smile. "I have not been chibi for over a year Hidan-san" stated Kagome "You are chibi compared to us" stated Kisame. "It's not that I am short, you guys are just too tall" retorted Kagome. "Kagome we made this for you" said Konan as she handed her eleven different charms connected to a bracelet. "You won't forget us, un" said Deidara. "How could I, you guys leave an impressionable aura behind" stated Kagome as she took the charm bracelet. The charm bracelet was silver and the eleven charms were also silver in different shapes: a shark (Kisame), a small puppet (Sasori), an origami shaped shuriken (Konan), an Uchiha fan (Itachi), a snake (Orochimaru), a scalpel (Kabuto), a dollar bill (Kakuzu), a plant (Zetsu), a bomb (Deidara), a scythe (Hidan), and an earring (Pein). "I won't take it off" as she put it on and embraced Konan. Then the three sand ninja, Kagome and Madara set out on their two day journey to Suna.

"It is way too hot in the desert. How do you guys handle it?" asked Kagome. "We grew up in it. So I guess we're used to it" stated Temari. Garra, Temari, and Kankuro were all riding Mizuki and Kagome and Madara were on Koro. They had completed the first day with little to no trouble at all. They were halfway through the second day when Kagome sensed something similar to Naraku, yet different. "Something is headed this way" she stated as she looked in the direction. A moment later a demon appeared, "Another Naraku incarnation along with his Saimyoushou**" **stated Kagome while molding her chakra into kunai and striking through the Saimyoushou. "My master does not wish for you to come any further" stated the incarnation. "Your master doesn't get to make the rules" stated Kagome "what kind of demon did he make this time" asked Madara. "You do not need to know, but I shall tell you that my name is Tatsuo." _ His name means dragon-man. I wonder if he will have dragon like capabilities _thought Kagome. "Get to Suna. I will deal with him" stated Kagome. "I am staying" stated a very stubborn Madara. "As are we" stated the rest. "Very well, get ready" stated Kagome.

The fight was tedious, Kagome could absorb his fire and ice attacks, as well as his lightning attacks. "This is taking too long" Madara stated as he once again did a fire jutsu. "Get back" stated Kagome as she summoned Ryuukossei. "So who do I get to destroy" stated Ryuukossei "That's a nasty creation, you've done well holding him off this long. I will need you to release a strong lightning and fire attack" stated Ryuukossei as he prepared for an attack. Meanwhile, Garra, Temari, and Kankuro were dealing with some lesser demons that had shown up, "Temari, on your left" however, Temari did not move in time as it bit into her and she passed out. At that moment Garra called forth Shukaku to deal with the minions. Shukaku made quick work of the lesser demons. "Hang on Temari. It will be okay" stated Kankuro with worry in his eyes.

Back with Tatsuo, Ryuukossei readied his attack, while Kagome pulled her sword charm and began an incantation. Madara readied his fire jutsu. "Release your attacks now" as Ryuukossei charged Tatsuo. "Lightning Strike. Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu." With their attacks combined Tatsuo was defeated. "My master I have failed" Kagome then purified his remains. "Until next time priestess" Ryuukossei then vanished.

It wasn't long before they came upon Suna. They headed directly for the Kazekage's tower, destroying the lesser demons along the way. "Naraku, show yourself. This ends now" spat out Kagome. No sooner had she said that hordes of demons came flying at the group. She quickly put up a barrier. "I can't keep this barrier up forever. We need to end this" stated Kagome as she got her tessens ready. While keeping the barrier in tact she released her attack on the lesser demons "PURITY TORNADO" and with that a tornado infused with her reiki was blown towards the lesser demons purifying them on contact.

"Oh Ka-Go-Me, you are just no fun destroying my friends" stated Naraku darkly. His aura was almost suffocating. "You have no friends, just pawns Naraku" retorted Kagome as she readied herself. Madara and the others got ready as well. Shukaku was ready to go as soon as he could. "Shukaku I see that you have betrayed me" said Naraku with his eyes narrowed in his direction. "I was never on your side to begin with, hanyou" stated Shukaku. At that moment everything happened rather quickly. Naraku had created multiple clones of himself, which were very much solid and didn't disappear easily. Kagome and Madara were dealing with the original Naraku, while the others dealt with the clones.

-Garra 30 minutes into the fight-

"This is getting pointless" Garra stated. "Ku ku ku, don't you enjoy games" Naraku chided.

"This ends now: Sand Burial" Naraku was trapped and Shukaku was readying his attack and Garra gave him the signal to attack. Shukaku attacked the Naraku puppet with full force and he was no more.

-Temari and Kankuro's fight-

"We have to do something" stated Kankuro "We can't last forever"

"Aim for his heart" stated Temari as she readied her fan. Kankuro released his puppet Crow and he pierced through the puppets heart just as Temari released her attack. The puppet was down and out for the count.

-Madara and Kagome: One hour into the fight-

"We need to finish this" Kagome stated to Madara. He nodded. The fight had been drawing on for too long and if they wanted the village in tact they needed to attack quickly to avoid further damage. "Kagome, erect a barrier that keeps us and him in so nothing gets out" Kagome did as suggested and erected a barrier. "Now, Naraku you cannot flee. Someone is going to die today and that will be you" Madara stated while changing over to his demonic side. Madara had ironically enough received So'unga for a sword. Madara readied So'unga and Kagome readied her attack. Once they both reached a point where they needed to release their attacks they did. The attack Kagome released was very powerful; it consisted of a tornado made of fire, ice, and earth. "TRI-ELEMENT TORNADO" Madara chose the right moment to run forward just behind the tornado, ready to strike at the precise moment. "DRAGON TWISTER" The attacks combined eradicated Naraku from this plane. _It seems that as we encounter him more and more we have to use stronger attacks_ thought Kagome as she sensed his spirit leaving the plane. _I will think on this more later._ Kagome let down her barrier and then sensed Temari's condition.

Kagome and Madara sped to the hospital wing to where Temari was, "Excuse me, you can't go in there" a medic nin was trying to hold Kagome back and failing miserably. "Let her in" commanded Garra. "Yes. Kazekage" Kagome sped toward Temari and immediately began to heal her. "She has a lot of miasma in her system. I am going to need a specific set of herbs boiled" she gave the list to Kankuro and he set out to do as instructed. Kagome continued to heal and purify the miasma from Temari. Temari was completely healed but she was still weak due to the miasma. Kankuro had returned with the boiled herbs. "Put them in a cup and have her drink a cupful every two hours" Kagome instructed "I have done what I can. The rest is up to her and the herbs" Kagome then collapsed from exhaustion, with Madara right there to catch her. "Follow me, you guys can rest here" Garra stated as he began to walk away. Madara and Kagome rested and it would be a week before Temari had enough strength to move around.

"Temari, just because I cleared you doesn't mean you are at full strength yet" stated Kagome as she did a final check for any miasma.

"I know I will wait a month before taking any serious missions" stated Temari. "Well, your body is rid of the miasma, so you don't need to drink the herbs anymore" stated Kagome. "Good because that herbal concoction was nasty" stated Temari happy that she no longer had to stomach that stuff. "The more bitter, the better" stated Kagome as she watched Temari head out the door. "Yeah, whatever you say" said Temari as she disappeared.

A month had gone by a Temari was given the go ahead to accept missions and Kagome and Madara were preparing to leave for the Western Lands to spend some time with her family. "I really do hope that we do make it to Aniki's castle this time. I would like some time off before I go gallivanting off on another adventure" stated Kagome as they made their way to the mirror. "You will see your brother. Believe it" stated Naruto, who had come to say goodbye to Kagome. "Thanks Naruto. Your enthusiasm is much appreciated as always" said Kagome as she embraced him. Madara meanwhile was mumbling to himself about how she is always hugging other guys. Kagome noticing just shook her head and went next to him, "Are you ready?" "Yes, have you finished your goodbyes" "Of course. Oh no wait I have something for Naruto" she said as she quickly went for an extremely large package. "Naruto, this is from my mother" and she handed said package to Naruto. "Oh my gosh. Your mother is the best." The package contained a rather large amount of ramen. Everyone just shook their heads and watched as the two went through the mirror. All the while Kagome was hoping that they would land in the Western Palace; however, fate has a different opinion.

When the light faded they had found themselves in the middle of a battlefield.

"This is just great. Those two need better landing sights" stated an exasperated Kagome, while dodging left and right. "Maybe they think you can handle whatever comes your way koi" as he too dodged. "We need to get out of the way" The two then leapt at incredible speed out of the way into the nearest tree.

(PART THREE IS NOW UP)


End file.
